


Like the Wind

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Humor, Mystrade is Our Division Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft tries something new. It's a bit not good...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts: Wind

" _Be adventurous!_ " " _Try something new for once!_ " " _It'll a breeze!_ " " _Have I ever steered you wrong?_ "

Gregory Lestrade-Holmes had said those words to his husband many times over the course of their relationship.

Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade usually ignored him and remained with the staid tried and true he was familiar with.

This was not one of those times.

To be fair, it was not Greg's fault. His back had been turned, speaking to someone else at the moment. Had he been aware Mycroft was about to do what he did, Greg surely would have stopped him. Alas, he was not aware and now they both suffered the consequences of Mycroft being adventurous.

"For the life of me I still don't understand what possessed you!" Greg shook his head as he walked into their bedroom where Mycroft laid semi curled under the covers.

"The vendor said it was called Paqui. Paqui is an Aztec word that means _to be happy_. You know my sinuses were still semi clogged from my cold, I could not smell the spice!" Mycroft groaned. "It was just one crisp!"

"Well you made the vendor happy that was for sure." Greg bit his lip.

"Gregory!"

> They were browsing the wares of a new food market that had opened recently not too far from their townhouse. As Gregory chatted with one vendor a peckish Mycroft noticed as an adjacent vendor put out a few of crisps and several small glasses. The vendor informed him they were something new called Pacqui Chips and cheekily claimed they were _just a little_ spicy. 
> 
> It was just one crisp, but regrettably, by the time Mycroft registered the vendor's cheek, immediately followed by a horrified yell of "No. Wait!" Mycroft had picked up the chip, took a healthy bite and swallowed.
> 
> Gregory turned at the yell in time to watch as Mycroft's eyes widened in horror while his body reacted, quite audibly. The vendor quickly filled one of the small glasses with milk and passed it to Mycroft. He apologized profusely to both Mycroft and Gregory as he explained he was setting up a "One-Chip Challenge" stand. Mycroft had picked up the chip and consumed it before it could be explained that the chip was made with Carolina reaper peppers, claimed to be one of the hottest peppers in the world. 
> 
> "Oh my God!" Greg gasped at the enormity of what Mycroft had done as his husband began to break out in a sweat.
> 
> Mycroft's body chose that moment to again make its displeasure known quite audibly. Greg was not sure if Mycroft was more red from the chip or the mortification of having flatulence in public. 
> 
> Greg highly suspected it was the latter as the otherwise stunningly silent Mycroft simply turned and walked out of the market. 

"While I'm glad your stomach is no longer on fire, I'm still smelling it." Greg waved the duvet back and forth to emphasize his point. 

"Gregory! Don't remind me!" Mycroft whined. There was no other word for it as he looked to his husband, "Did they have it?"

"Yes, love." Gregory pulled a bottle out of his pocket. He opened it, shook out a couple of tablets and passed them to a grateful Mycroft.

"Let's hope the Wind-Eze helps or I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me! Muse's inner twelve-year-old won this round.


End file.
